


Misunderstood

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is very much like me, I'm Sorry, Johnny needs to know his place, M/M, back off my ship YoungHO, it's literally my personality, love my babies, mark is also me though, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Donghyuck just wants Minhyung's attention in the beginning, but Youngho kept getting in the way with his good looks and exceptional English skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry for this. I didn't even mean to write this, but as I was writing my very late Christmas and New Year's themed one shots I thought of this also Johnny finally DEBUTING HAD ME SHOOK WORSE THAN JUNGKOOK like honestly I WAS SHOOK IT WAS LITERALLY SO GOOD I AM CRYING RIGHT NOW IT"S SO GOOD MY HEART. I don't even think this is good at all, but I was inspired and I always post my work no matter how crappy I think it is, so here's this garbage. Also I was named the Queen of the NCT trash pile among my group of friends and I am truly honored. I owe it all to my two biases and my king (the two biases can change frequently and my king is my ultimate bias out of all of my groups and he can never be overthrown *cough* LEE DONGHYUCK *cough*. Okay, I'm done boring you with my talk, so here have this crap.

He never completely understood what came out of Minhyung’s mouth. Sure there were good days where Minhyung decided he’d like to communicate with Donghyuck in a language Donghyuck actually understood; but most days Minhyung’s words were slurred sounds Donghyuck couldn’t form into actual words because Minhyung was talking to his new friend Youngho from Chicago and they were speaking English. Donghyuck couldn’t understand English, he was from Jeju, South Korea for crying out loud! English was foreign and terrifying. Minhyung loved it, cherished it even. It wasn’t his native language for nothing after all. When Minhyung met Youngho he found comfort and Donghyuck became more and more tense as the days passed. He was Minhyung’s friend of six years, not this Youngho guy! He was ruining everything that he and Minhyung have worked for! No, he wasn’t jealous of Youngho; he just hated Youngho and his best friend’s increasing affection for him.

 

Donghyuck wouldn’t say he was jealous, he was just upset. Minhyung has been talking to Youngho a lot and giving him a lot of attention. He wouldn’t be so upset if he actually knew what they were saying, but they were speaking English and he was clueless. He was forced to sit there and hear them spit random noises and sounds that he knew nothing about as he hopelessly tried to concentrate, hoping that if he thought long enough that the words would just form themselves in his mind. It used to be a rare occurrence, but now as Youngho is a part of NCT 127 this happens way more often. He doesn’t know how to approach them and ask them to speak in a language he can understand because if they’d wanted him to know what they were talking about then they would speak in a language he knows, and it upsets him that Minhyung doesn’t want him to know whatever he tells Youngho in English. They were best friends for christ’s sakes! They were supposed to tell each other everything, yet here Minhyung is keeping secrets from him.

 

*

*

*

 

It’s happening again. Donghyuck was sitting on the couch next to Minhyung when Youngho squeezes his small little booty in between them and knocked Donghyuck off the couch, without saying sorry. He hadn’t even noticed and it seems that Minhyung hadn’t noticed either. He rolled his eyes and quickly, and quietly, slipped out of the room and into his and Minhyung’s shared bedroom. Yoonoh and Dongyoung walked in a few moments later and gave him questioning looks. He just shook his head no as they sat down on his bed and tried to comfort him with a bunch of hugs.

 

“He could’ve at least said sorry for throwing you to the ground.”

“It’s okay, really! He just had something he wanted to tell Minhyung and he was really excited.”

“That doesn’t mean he gets to treat you like trash Donghyuck, you’re more than that.”

“Yoonoh’s right Hyuckkie, you shouldn’t have let him treat you like you were garbage. He practically tossed you around like you were nothing.”

“Guys I said it’s fine, he probably didn’t mean it!”

 

Both boys gave him one last look of disapproval before dropping the conversation in favor of comforting the small boy. Dongyoung wrapped Donghyuck in his arms and leaned into Yoonoh who began running his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. Donghyuck smiled and quickly fell asleep. The couple quietly left the room as fast as they could and closed the door as silently as possible. When they made it into the hallway they were met with Chittaphon’s worried expression.

 

“Is he okay?”

“Yes, he says he’s fine.”

“I’m not talking about Youngho pushing him to the floor.”

 

Dongyoung and Yoonoh quickly shared confused glances then whipped their heads back in the direction of Chittaphon.

 

“Then what are you talking about?”

“Oh come on guys, you don’t see the way he looks at Minhyung?”

 

The couple looked at Chittaphon questioningly.

 

“You know something we don’t?”

“Obviously.”

“Spill.”

“You guys are telling me you’ve never seen the sparkle in his eye?”

“What spark- ohmygod!”

 

Chittaphon smiled a smug smile upon Dongyoung’s realization.

 

What is it sweetie?”

“He asked me for help once.”

 

_ Donghyuck walked out into the living room to tell Minhyung something only to see him talking to Youngho. He noticed Dongyoung in the kitchen and quickly walked up to him as if it had been his first intention.  _

 

_ “Hey Dongyoung hyung!” _

_ “Hey Hyuckkie!” _

_ “I have a question hyung.” _

_ “What’s up Hyuckkie?” _

_ “How do you get someone you like to notice you?” _

_ “Well, what do you mean by that?” _

_ “Well, say he’s-” _

_ “He? You like a boy?” _

_ “Yes, is there something wrong with that?” _

_ No, of course not! I’m just excited that I won’t have to give you ‘the talk’ now. Anyway, continue.” _

_ “Okay, say he’s talking to you and one of his friends comes up.” _

_ “Okay, go on.” _

_ When his friend comes up they start talking and completely ignore you.” _

_ “Okay.” _

_ “Well, how do I get his attention back on me?” _

_ “Oh, um I’m not quite sure sweetie. Why don’t you go ask Mark?” _

_ “Minhyung’s talking to Johnny hyung.” _

_ “Oh, well maybe you can ask him later?” _

_ “Okay, thank you hyung!” _

_ No problem kiddo!” _

 

Yoonoh and Chittaphon looked at him curiously.

 

“He asked me how to get someone’s attention if he liked them but they were talking to their friend.”

“So, what’s that have to do with anything babe?”

“Yeah, what’s the point Doyoung?”

“Well, I told him to ask Mark and he said, and I’m just quoting his exact words, “Minhyung’s talking to Johnny hyung.”

 

Chittaphon grinned like a madman upon hearing the news as Yoonoh continued to scrunch his face up in confusion.

 

“There it is.”

“I didn’t know what he meant at the time, but now that you mention it-”

“Mention what? I’m still confused here.”

 

Chittaphon rolled his eyes at Yoonoh and his blindness.

 

“For Christ’s sakes. For someone who knows what love is first hand you sure are fricking clueless.”

“I am not, thank you very much.”

“Obviously you are. Hello, he asked Doyoung for help with someone he liked..”

“Yeah, so? He’s asked me before for help with  _ Oh _ . Okay I questioned some of his weird behaviour before. Now I understand ‘the look’ you were talking about.”

“Okay, you gonna tell us?”

 

_ Yoonoh stood in the kitchen watching Donghyuck glare at Minhyung, more specifically at the person that was talking to Minhyung. Yoonoh walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, pointing into the kitchen. Donghyuk nodded and stood up, following Yoonoh without any protest. _

 

_ “So, you wanna tell me why you were glaring holes into Johnny’s head?” _

_ “He literally shoved me out of the way so he could talk to Minhyung.” _

_ “So you’re upset because Johnny had to tell Mark something?” _

_ “Yes, no, ugh! I’m just upset that he felt the  _ _ need _ _ to push me out of the way like I am nothing.” _

_ “Are you sure that’s why you’re upset?” _

_ “Of course!” _ _   
_ _ “You positive?” _

_ “Are you trying to suggest that I am possibly jealous of Johnny?” _

_ “Well, Mark is your best friend.” _

_ “Yeah, best friend….haha” _

_ “Yeah, so you could be upset that he’s not paying attention to you.” _

_ “Whatever, if you don’t need me I’ll be in the living room watching tv.” _

 

“He was glaring at Johnny and when I questioned him he just said that he was upset because Johnny pushed him to the ground.”

“Okay?”

“I thought nothing of it at first, but now that I think about it when I mentioned Mark being his best friend he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly after he accentuated the friend in best friend. So what you’re saying, Ten, is that Donghyuck likes Mark?”

“Boy you better rethink your decision on the choice of your words.”

“You think he loves Mark?”

“Bingo!”

 

*   
*   
*

 

Minhyung watched as Donghyuck fell to the ground and he continued to watch as Donghyuck got up and walked into his room.

 

“You have to stop doing that to him.”

“I will when you finally stick up for him.”

“What are you trying to say?

“Boy, I know you have one of the hugest crushes on him. You are literally the definition of a walking cliche when it comes to that boy. You blush, you stutter, your eyes do that weird sparkly thing when you look at him, you literally do that weird dopey smile thing where you look at him and smile while zoning out, and you literally make sure he’s okay every second of every day. You make it your mission to make sure that he’s never hurt, yet you never actually stand up for him when I knock him to the ground. Why is that?”

“I honestly don’t know okay!”

“And he never stands up for himself, why?”

“He doesn’t like confrontation.”

“I swear to God Mark, if you don’t get your fucking shit together I will for you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll find out.”

 

*   
*   
*

 

Youngho has been purposefully hitting Donghyuck for three weeks. He’s also been taking all of Minhyung’s time on purpose because he saw how Jealous Donghyuck had gotten. He also noticed how Minhyung’s face fell every time Donghyuck would hit the ground, and he wondered if Minhyung would want to ask if he’s okay. He knows that Minhyung is the sun that shines in the sky to Donghyuck and he knows that Donghyuck is Minhyung’s world. He knows how they feel towards each other, and Youngho is just trying to speed up their love life. He honestly didn’t think that either person would stay silent for three weeks, but he’s had enough of it and so have Chittaphon, Dongyoung, and Yoonoh. He was ready to beat the living daylights out of both boys because seriously? Who puts up with someone for so long without trying to solve the conflict? He wants whatever they’re doing to end, and that’s exactly what he plans on doing: ending this ridiculous thing.

 

*

*

*

 

Minhyung watched as Youngho shoved past Donghyuck, who unsurprisingly fell to the ground and pouted. Youngho looked incredulously at Minhyung. Dongyoung, Yoonoh, and Chittaphon sat back silently and watched the scene unfold.

 

“Are you just going to sit there without saying anything?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Tell me I’m being rude, help him up; ask him if he’s okay! Don’t just fucking sit there and do nothing.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do when you sit here and start talking to me right after?”

“Fucking tell me to wait, that’s what you’re supposed to fucking do. You’re supposed to get the fuck up and help him this ain’t no mean girls shit.”

“Whatever, I’m done.”

“I’m not Mark Lee!”

 

Minhyung turned his attention away from the fuming Youngho. He was done with this conversation and he wouldn’t fight Youngho anymore. He was done with the bullshit until Youngho started complaining to someone else.

 

“And you! Why the fuck don’t you stand up for yourself. If I hit you hit me back, make me apologize! I don’t fucking care if I’m talking to my friend or not make me fucking say sorry! What the hell is wrong with you guys?”

 

Donghyuck slowly began to close himself off as he tucked his knees into his chest. He started shaking violently and began rocking back and forth.

 

“What the fuck is your problem Johnny?”

“Shut up Mark.”

“Listen to-.”

“Mark I’m talking to Haechan.”

“You shut the fuck up and listen to me Johnny.”

 

Johnny smirked at the realization that he was getting somewhere with Minhyung. He complied and promptly shut his mouth.

 

“I’m listening.”

“Does it fucking look like you were talking to Donghyuck?”

“It’s Haechan.”

“I told you to shut the fuck up, did I not?”

“You did.”

“Then shut the fuck up, I’m not done talking. Look at Donghyuck, does he look like he’s just been talked to normally? No! It looks like he’s curled into himself because he was fucking yelled at.”

“Awe, is Mark sticking up for Haechan?”

“I told you to shut the fuck up Johnny! What the hell do you think that fucking means, talk until your fucking mouth falls off? No, it means close your Goddamn mouth and fucking listen before I beat your ass!”

 

Donghyuck looked at Minhyung in awe. Minhyung was fighting with Youngho, and he was sticking up for him. Donghyuck was touched and moved to the point of tears, almost.

 

“I’ve already told you that he doesn’t fucking like confrontation, and what the fuck do you do? You fucking CONFRONT him. Jesus fucking Christ Johnny why would you think it’s okay to fucking yell at him?”

“He’s not a fucking baby Mark.”

“Of course he’s not a fucking baby, but that doesn’t mean he needs to be fucking yelled at like he’s done something wrong when you’re the one who fucking pushed him to the ground. If anything he should be yelling at you.”

 

Minhyung quickly walked over to the trembling boy and rubbed circles on his back to calm him. He dropped his voice to a whisper.

 

“Are you okay Hyuckkie?”

 

Donghyuck just quickly nodded. 

 

“Come on, let’s get up.”

 

Minhyung wrapped his hands around Donghyuck’s waist and helped him to his feet.

 

“He’s not a fucking baby Mark.”

“Shut the fuck up Johnny, I don’t see you fucking helping him.”

“No need to be rude Mark.”

“Oh, I’m the rude one? You know what I have many choice words for you but Donghyuck doesn’t like yelling so I’ll tell you them later, but now I’m going to take Donghyuck to his room.”

“Yeah, fucking leave.”

“Shut the fuck up Johnny, I’ve had enough of you. Come on Hyuckkie let’s go.”

 

Minhyung walked Donghyuck to their shared bedroom. He quickly led Donghyuck to his bed and sat next to him on the edge of it.

 

“Thank you for sticking up for me.”

“No problem.”

“Isn’t this where you’d say that’s what friends are for?”

 

Minhyung moved a stray piece of hair out of Donghyuck’s face and swept it to the side, then he brought his hand and cupped Donghyuck’s face.

 

“I’m tired of being just friends Donghyuck.”

“But then what would we be if we weren’t friends?”

 

Minhyung rapidly closed the distance between Donghyuck’s lips and his own before capturing Donghyuck’s lips gently in a slow, sweet kiss. He started by pressing his lips gently, almost feather-light, but when Donghyuck made no move to back away Minhyung let himself go and lost himself in the kiss. Donghyuck’s hands quickly found their way into Minhyung’s hair as Minhyung wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist.

  
*   
*   
*

 

The two couples watched on as the two young males expressed their love for each other.

 

“I told you all he needed was a little push.”

“Did you really have to go Mean Girls on Donghyuck though Youngho?”

“Yes I did Chittaphon, it was the only way to get Minhyung to make the move.”

“Okay whatever…”

 

The boys continued to watch in silence until Minhyung and Donghyuck pulled apart and yelled at them for watching, calling them little pervs. That was something those four boys would never live down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you had to sit through that crap. It was literal absolute crap and I honestly don't know how to feel about it. ALso, it's so vulgar. Why so many cuss words Jasmyn why? I honestly don't know how to feel about this, but I hope at least one person enjoys this..... Thanks for reading guys! I love you all.
> 
> ~Stay Beautiful


End file.
